


Coherence[藏谦]

by Parashiyama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama
Summary: 灵感来源于电影《彗星来的那一夜》，故事发生在藏谦高中毕业刚拿到大学录取通知书的时候，这一天是谦也的生日，主视角的白石处于一个单恋谦也的世界，正当他陷入绝望时，彗星划过夜空。
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：藏谦（中途有很少量谦藏，注意避雷）  
> 有非常少量的h，但还是建议未成年人回避。  
> 关键词：平行宇宙

白石输了，输给一个远在东京的对手。对方仅仅用电话就抢走了和自己朝夕相处至少六年的亲友，也是他暗恋的对象。  
今天是大学录取结果揭晓的日子，只需一张轻飘飘的录取通知书，就把白石的名字贴在了京都，把谦也的名字贴在了东京。谦也可以如愿在东京读医，但是为什么是东京呢，为什么他根本没有跟自己商量要去同一所大学，再不济也同一座城市？白石终于发现了在备考的这一年他因为压力大多久没有和谦也好好聊天了，尽管他们在同一所高中上学。  
这天傍晚在校门口听到谦也平静地告知了他的大学去向后，白石愣了很久，盯着谦也挂着淡淡笑容的脸，向来注重礼节的白石此时却很没礼貌地迟迟吐不出祝贺的话语。脑海被一些疑问占据：这家伙什么时候变得这么冷漠了，我们之间是从什么时候开始疏远的……不过过了一个备考季，白石却有恍若隔世的感觉。  
最后自己到底有没有向谦也道贺，或者有没有说出什么奇怪的话，已经不知道了，怎么走回家的，回到家友香里跟自己说了什么，也不知道了。无力地躺倒在床上时，来自谦也的一句话被猛地放大音量：“我要去东京了，终于可以跟侑士在一起了。”  
什么意思，你的目标就是要去东京找侑士君吗？你说的在一起，是指交往的在一起吗？白石内心一阵绞痛，痛得眉头都皱了起来，鼻尖的酸楚蔓延到了整张脸。他是在高二那年确认了对谦也的喜欢，是想要交往的喜欢，但即将踏入备考季，他不想影响两人的学业，因而把告白的念头深深地压在心底，设定在顺利考上理想高校之时解封。可还没来得及踏出这一步，他就已经输了。  
某一次在校园里相遇的记忆如冬天嘴里吐出的白雾一般朦胧。“好久没聊天了，最近备考还顺利吗？”白石一边给自行车上锁一边问站在一旁的谦也，谦也的答话的声音和锁链与自行车的清脆碰撞声揉在了一起，“压力有点大……不过侑士有打电话给我所以还好……”对话没有持续几轮，两人背着书包急匆匆地朝不同的教室奔去了。  
是吗，你选择了侑士君吗……  
书桌上有个快没粘性了的便利贴，上面写着“3月17日要给谦也庆祝生日”。这是多久以前写的了，起码是高三刚开学的时候了吧，那时候的自己一定不知道今年的3月17日会是还没告白就失恋的一日吧？  
白石不喜欢做看不到成功希望的事情，所以此刻拨通了谦也号码的自己真的不像自己。  
“……喂？”  
“喂，谦也？我是白石……今天是你生日，我记得的哦，所以……要不要一起……”  
“……对不起，我不能和你一起过生日。”  
“……为什么？”  
“其实，我知道你的想法，所以我更不能……”  
“谦也？”手机里闯进一阵刺耳的电流声，淹没了谦也的后半句。  
信号怎么突然差了……白石赶忙走出房门试图寻找信号好的位置，可一路走到了街上，该死的电流声依然不绝于耳。  
“喂？谦也？”电流声消失了，只剩下挂断后的忙音。  
白石输了，最后一丝胜算也没了。手机还贴在耳旁，忙音一下一下地锤在心上，那一头的人声再也不会响起。一阵清冷的风吹来，白石才反应过来夜幕已然降临，握着手机的手缓缓垂下，腿一软，坐在了路坎上。  
视线投向夜空时，马上被一颗亮得不正常的星星吸去了注意力。它比平时夜晚能看到的最亮的木星、天狼星之类的还要亮得多，大得多，与其说是星，更像一团正燃烧着的火，拖着一条长长的尾巴。  
白石看着这颗仿佛要将整个世界划成两半的星，深吸一口气，眼泪不听话地汹涌而出。他追不上他注视了很久的那颗星了，他早就想总有一天要把它摘下来，可就在自己没有注意到的时候，那颗星已经向着相反的方向头也不回地飞去，他永远也够不着了。

眼泪差不多也该流干了吧。白石眨了眨眼睛，只感到酸涩无比。站起身的时候眼前短暂地黑了一下。可能是坐久了，白石稳了稳脚步，缓缓地往自己家的方向走，再不回去家里人该担心了。  
那颗耀眼的星星仍挂在头顶，它飞得很慢很慢，好像在目送白石回家。  
“啧……不是吧……”白石少见地走错路了。从刚才那条街要回到自己家只要五分钟，可因为今天不知道绕进了一条什么小巷，走了十分钟都还没看到自家的房子。小巷里只有白石一个人，静悄悄的，两边竖着一座座似乎是住人的矮楼房，可都没有开灯，感受不到人的气息。些许不安，让白石绷紧了神经，加快脚步想要快点离开这条诡异的小巷。  
穿过小巷，是一条商店街，可街上的商店无一例外地黑灯瞎火。路上行人拿着蜡烛来来往往，还有不少停在路边仰头看天边那颗明星。  
人群中一个人在向自己靠近，因为他不发光，在都会“发光”的旁人衬托下反而成为了突出的那个。  
“白石？”白石惊住了，人群中向自己走来的正是谦也。  
“谦也……你怎么会在这里？”  
“突然停电了，家里没备蜡烛，我就跑出来买了，”谦也晃了晃手中未被点燃的蜡烛，绽放出一个大大的笑容，然后这个笑容变成了责备的表情，“我才要问你呢，你说出去一下，就一直没回来，打电话也不接，去哪了啊？”  
“我？出去一下？”这个人在说谁？  
“呆~瓜！失忆了吗？”谦也露出滑稽的表情，伸出手抚上了白石的头，“算了你别装了，我都猜到了，你是要去给我买蛋糕对吧？”  
“蛋糕？”白石仿佛变成一个咿呀学语的婴儿  
比起谦也说的话，他的态度更让人感到违和，明明白天的时候还那么冷淡，现在为什么……就好像他们两人已经在交往了一样。  
这样想着，白石抓住谦也伸过来的手，只轻轻一拉，谦也的脸就凑到了近处，近得白石可以马上吻到嘴唇的距离。  
两双嘴唇刚碰到了一起，身子就被谦也推开了。  
“喂，别在这种地方这样啦……回家再……”谦也拼命低着头，声音越来越小。  
不对，这个世界是怎么了。虽然和谦也在一起是自己梦寐以求的事，但理智告诉他，这绝对不正常，而且，他不能让别人知道他发现了异常。  
“对不起啊谦也，本来是要去蛋糕店拿蛋糕的，但是中途被老师叫去办了点事，”白石扶着谦也的双臂，对方终于慢慢抬起了头，“你先回家等我，我马上去拿，好吗？”  
“嗯，好……”只映着自己身影的双瞳，在白石心中的光芒超越了今晚大家都在关注的那颗星。

手机似乎还有信号。白石打开浏览器，输入“彗星”。  
果然今晚那颗就是彗星。网络上盛传的彗星来临时可能出现的各种怪象包括手机信号突然变差、突然停电，还有人们会突然发现自己身处陌生的空间，突然发现身边的人变得奇怪……这些在白石刚才的经历中几乎都对应上了。  
他和谦也的关系就这样轻易被改写了吗？甚至不用他向神虔诚发愿？他又凭什么成为这份突如其来的幸福的收件人？脑中的一个声音在劝他不要想太多，好好感谢看不见的神明然后欣然接受就算了，然而若隐若现的不安萦绕在心头，让他无论如何不能接受这个突然的新世界，他不知道还有多少内容被改写、改写成什么样子了，甚至，一无所知的自己能在这个新世界顺利生存下去吗？  
目睹谦也走进来时的小巷，拐进一间房子，没多久，窗户上就能看到微弱的烛光，白石动身往蛋糕店走去。虽然他清楚地记得自己并没有去给谦也订蛋糕，但既然这个世界的谦也这么说，就说明蛋糕店里一定有一份由白石藏之介预订、巧克力牌上写着祝忍足谦也17岁生日快乐的蛋糕。  
“你好，我来取蛋糕，是白石藏之介预订的。”  
“白……石……”年轻的店员并没有马上转身去取货，而是皱着眉头念起了白石的名字，“先生您刚刚来过把蛋糕拿走了，您不记得了吗？”  
“诶？”不能惊讶，必须立即反应过来，白石一拍脑袋，不好意思地笑着说，“啊哈哈我这记性……可能是有点忙晕了，抱歉……”  
走出蛋糕店，白石感到脑子越转越快，马上就要计算出一个足以让他恐慌的结果。蛋糕现在不在自己的手上，也就是说在过去的时间里“白石”已经拿过蛋糕了。但是，蛋糕也不在家里，不然谦也就不会追问自己……那么，拿了蛋糕的人是谁？  
疏忽了。在来蛋糕店的路上白石并没有注意看周围的人，或许早就有一个跟他长得一模一样的人跟他擦肩而过，手里提着要给谦也的蛋糕。不，那个人并不是跟他长得一模一样而已，那个人就是这个世界的自己，是原本就属于这个世界的白石。  
呸，什么突如其来的幸福，什么改写的新世界。不过是自己闯入了别人幸福的世界罢了。自己来自的那个世界里，谦也爱着别人，这是跟定自己一辈子的设定，并不会因为走到了一个白石与谦也在一起的世界而有所改变……  
……可是，我也是白石藏之介啊。  
路灯将白石的身影投在身前的地面，随着白石抬眼，漆黑处的边缘绽放出一朵朵黑色的曼陀罗花。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章少量h（真的很少）  
> 以及少量谦藏（非常少）

当白石折回小巷时，不少房子已经重新亮了起来，少数几幢依然没有灯，也许只是今晚没有人在这里住，却恰好方便白石躲藏起来。小巷这边空房子有着低矮的围墙，没有设上锁的大门，白石可以进入小小的庭院里，以围墙为遮蔽物，观察对面谦也的家。  
这个世界的自己果然拿了蛋糕回家。小巷里很安静，白石可以听到房子里传出不算喧闹的生日歌和敦促谦也吹蜡烛的声音，此后一切又归于平静——是一个平平淡淡却又不失温馨的，两个人的生日会。  
时间就这样流逝了，谦也的17岁生日不是由自己庆贺的。即使成功取代这个世界里的白石，错过的17岁终究还是错过了。然而，如果能挤走现在陪在谦也身边的那个自己，未来多少个生日他都能陪谦也过。  
白石心一横，蹲了下来，摸到地上的一块坚硬而尖锐的石头，装进了口袋里。  
再次扶着围墙站起时，二楼一处光亮吸引了他的注意力。是窗帘被拉开，房间里的灯光透了出来，出现在窗台的人影似是一人又似是两人。白石连忙拨开挡在眼前的庭院绿植的枝叶，死死盯着那扇窗，接着，眼睛里辨认出的场景使他汗毛倒竖。  
——是身体紧紧贴在一起的谦也和“自己”。“白石”将一只手用力地托住谦也的后脑勺，在对方唇齿之间不知疲倦地索求，另一只手在对方的衬衫上游走，不知何时谦也的衬衫便成了门户大开状，裸露的皮肤隔着窗玻璃和一条小巷的距离灼烧着围墙后的白石的眼球。  
气息在颤抖，心脏在狂跳，扒在围墙上的手似乎要把墙砖捏个粉碎。白石的灵魂分裂成了两个，一个在妒火中痛不欲生，另一个则飞进了这个世界的自己身体里和恋人缠绵。  
回过神来，欢爱中的两人已经消失在窗边，可在他看不到的地方正在发生的场景竟顺利地在他脑海里继续演下去。他仿佛能听到那有节奏的喘息，仿佛能看到那张被潮红占据的脸，仿佛能感受到那甬道一下一下的收缩……也许自己早就想和谦也做这样的事了，才会连细节都想象得出来，可现在却真实地发生着，只不过对象是另一个世界里的自己。  
……那终究不是自己。白石粗鲁地揪住自己的领口，强迫自己从幻想中清醒过来，却一下子失去了墙的支撑往后重重地摔在地上，视野强行切换到了夜空，只见那颗彗星高高悬挂着。  
“好……疼……”这一摔，让他冷静了不少。混乱的思绪淡去，露出了清晰的违和感。  
那个人……那个白石，为什么要拉开窗帘，难道是故意要给我看吗？也就是说，他也知道了我的存在？  
白石保持仰面躺着的姿势，手伸进口袋里，以指腹感受了一下那块碎石的尖锐程度，满意地笑了。

彗星拖着长长的尾巴在不知道多高的高空中继续飞行，它再光再亮，也对这小巷里的黑暗无能为力。  
白石安慰自己，形势是对自己有利的。他在暗处，敌人在明处，况且敌人现在大概还沉浸在肉体的快乐当中，就让他享用完这最后的晚餐安心上路吧。白石抚摸着自己的太阳穴，想象了一下那块石头的尖头猛地砸在这个靶心上，一定会痛快绝顶吧……紧张与兴奋在脑壳里发出“嗡”、“嗡”的回响。  
顺利地在房屋侧面找到一扇没关紧的窗户，白石爬进了房子里。来到的地方似乎是通往二楼的楼梯，他的敌人就在那里。要在不惊醒谦也的情况下除掉这个世界的自己，得想办法让他远离谦也……如果家里进了小偷，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，会不会吸引他下楼查看呢？  
还来不及完善自己的策略，忽然听到一阵脚步声靠近，白石的思路瞬间冻住了。  
“咦，怎么突然停电了，好奇怪啊……”  
“谦也？！”本应在二楼熟睡的谦也出现在了一楼的楼梯口。  
“藏，对不起啊，难得你来陪我过生日，却遇上停电，电视也没得看，游戏也没得打……”谦也露出了苦恼的表情。  
白石微笑着揉揉谦也的头发，内心也随着这一动作变得柔软，而眼前的谦也慢慢舒展了眉头，翘起了嘴角，缓缓推着白石到了墙边。  
“既然什么都做不了，不如……”谦也的脸近得看不清了，只能感受到嘴唇被一个软软的东西触碰了几下，随即口腔被撬开，舌头伸了进来。  
“唔？唔唔唔？”不是的，白石早就不惊讶可以和谦也接吻，可眼前这气氛，总有些不对劲。  
热吻从嘴唇处离开，钻到了耳根后方，顿时全身都酥软了，不扶着谦也的肩膀就站不稳。  
“这次绝对不会像上次一样弄得你那么疼哦……”耳边的呢喃朦朦胧胧，像吸烟的人吐出的云雾。  
原来在这个世界他们是这样的位置啊。虽然以前幻想了无数次与谦也的交往都默认了自己在主导的一方，不过第一次被天生比一般人体温高的谦也这样抱在怀里，感觉也不赖。  
危险。一不留神，对谦也的喜欢发展到了不可收拾的地步，这样下去，他只会越来越放不下谦也，越来越容易做出疯狂的事。他记得的，翻窗进来的目的，但是不知道在什么时候世界线又发生了切换，换到他在明处，而敌人在暗处了。只要他不离开谦也，另一个他必然下不了手杀死自己，可是同样地，他也没有办法除掉另一个自己，只有现在冒点险引诱敌人现身，才能一劳永逸。  
“谦也，谦也，等一下，喂……”呼唤了几声，谦也才依依不舍地放开白石，“我买了那个，我出去拿一下，等我回来好吗？”  
“那个？”  
“就是……用了会很爽的那个啊！”能不能说通呢？过去他们在四天宝寺中学还是同班的时候就常有这样不挑明但两人都能明白的对话，虽然这一次白石是言之无物的。  
“哦，那个啊，好啊！”谦也让出了一条路，白石飞奔了出去。  
漆黑的夜空中依然挂着那颗彗星，在这段时间里似乎并没有向前飞行，而是停了下来，仿佛想要看看地上的人们在做什么。  
从房子里出来，白石靠近庭院的矮墙内侧蹲下。如果这个世界的自己从外面回来，走进庭院门的瞬间便扑上去把他解决掉，如果这个世界的自己此时也在房子里，他也会面临不离开谦也就不能铲除我的境地，始终要冒险，所以，先出来埋伏总是有好处的。对了，还要提防他早就知道我会藏在这里而从上面偷袭我……原来当想要做一件坏事的时候是这样的感觉，时刻防着周围的一切，变得神经兮兮的。快点让今天结束吧，我发誓这样的事一辈子只会做一次，只要能得到和谦也在一起的机会，所谓完美圣人这个标签又能算什么。

夜幕下，谦也家小小的庭院安静得像一幅画。白石不合时宜地想起，院子外的小巷在今晚似乎还未迎来过一个路人，寂静得有点诡异了。正这么想着，画面上就出现了一个污点，从对侧的矮墙头扩大，随后缩小……在大脑发出指令之前，白石已经冲了过去，将翻墙而入的不速之客制服在身下。  
“让我一顿好等啊，”被束缚住双手背在身后，趴在地上的人艰难地扭过头来，丁子茶色的刘海堆在一侧，露出惊恐的眼，白石低下头确认了一下，冷笑道，“有什么遗言吗？”  
“……你有一定要杀死我的理由吗？”另一个白石压抑着声音里的颤抖，可在生命危险关头，他的恐惧还是一览无遗。  
“我会代替你，在这个世界和谦也一起走下去，而这个世界只需要一个白石藏之介。”白石都不知道自己还能说出这么冷酷的话。  
“等一下……代替？难道说……你也是从没有和谦也在一起的世界过来的吗？”  
“也……？你不是这个世界的我？”  
“呵呵呵……你要对付的敌人很多嘛，真是可悲！”敌人突然提高了音量。  
“哼，别说得好像与你无关，难道你来这里的目的不也是要除掉这个世界的自己吗？”白石将险些挣脱的“自己”再一次压稳。  
“没错，既然我栽在你手上了，那你就杀了我然后堕落吧，你不是完美圣经吗？杀了我，你就是杀人犯了哦，你不在乎吗，啊？”  
明明被压制住的是另一个自己，白石却突然感到了窒息。这一夜，他满脑子都是“杀死这个世界的自己跟谦也在一起”这个念头，完全没有想过成为杀人犯的自己还如何待在谦也的身边。沾满血污的双手，还有资格触碰连小动物都不忍心伤害的谦也吗？  
随着内心的动摇，手也止不住地颤抖，每抖一下，就有一朵曼陀罗花从手心钻出，直到将手掌涂满毒汁……  
“白石！怎么那么吵，你在跟谁说话？”房屋的门冷不防被推开，谦也探出了头，在看到庭院里的场面时表情立即凝固了，“白……石……？”  
白石手中的尖石一定和刀一样晃眼，借着月光照亮了一个即将成为杀人犯的人的脸。  
不，绝对不能让谦也看到这样的自己！白石把头扭向庭院外，还不够，还要从“自己”身上起来，还要逃，逃得越远越好……谦也，要杀人的不是白石，白石不会杀人的……  
身后除了奔跑时带起的风声，他分明听到谦也用温柔中带有一点惊慌的声线询问“白石”怎么回事，询问为什么好像看到了两个白石，而“白石”不慌不忙地回答道：  
“那不是白石，我才是白石。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始解释我流的平行宇宙切换机制

白石感觉自己跑出了很远很远，可静谧的小巷似乎变得很长很长，就像今夜天空中那颗彗星的飞行轨迹一样。  
晕眩的次数增加了。他才回忆起来，第一次走进小巷时，在谦也家对面的庭院里摔倒时，第一次踏进谦也家的小院时，还有在小院门口蹲下时，都有过相似的晕眩，只是在当时都被当成了身体突然切换状态导致的正常反应，如今看来，这个反应并非来源于身体内部。仔细回想，这先被命名为“晕眩”的反应，实际上更像电脑上偶有发生的黑屏，人在一瞬间陷入完全的黑暗，但很快又复明了，由于那一瞬间的黑暗难免让人失去方向感，所以刚复明的时候会微微发晕，还会不由自主地偏移方向。  
别说黑暗与光明的切换让人晕头转向了，在刚才不到两小时的间隔内发生的数次世界线切换才真正让白石无所适从。他不知道现在自己到底处于哪个世界，是谦也和“白石”在一起的世界？还是没有在一起的世界？这个世界里有多少个自己？白石背靠在不知谁家的墙脚，烦躁地抓着头发，心乱如麻。  
差不多也该失去动力了吧。原来自己并没有自己想象的那样百折不挠。可是，非常不甘心，好不容易发现这么一个重选世界线的方法，却参不透选择的机制，也敌不过来自其他世界线的自己……也许就是因为这个世界线的自己这么容易放弃，才会抓不住谦也的心吧。  
要就这样放弃挣扎漂泊在陌生的世界里吗？恐怕也不妙。不了解这个世界的自己在这个世界一定会被当成异类，自己记忆中的信息在这个世界里可能大部分不适用，在别人面前记忆出错次数过多搞不好会被当成精神出问题。况且，这个世界上可能还有另一个自己存在，如果他和我一样对谦也有执念，又怎么可能容许我的存在？他一定会把我杀死，为什么，因为换做是我，也会那么做。  
再好好想一想吧，白石藏之介。  
疲倦的大脑不情不愿地再次转动起来。在黑暗和光明切换的间隙，飞快地闪过一点光亮——对了，那颗彗星！白石想起来了，在晕眩出现的时候视野里总会有天空中的那颗飞星……更确切地说，应该是视野中先出现飞星，随后马上发生晕眩。也就是说，看到飞星会触发晕眩。  
晕眩之后呢？本该对自己冷淡的谦也突然热情起来，本该和另一个自己睡在二楼的谦也出现在一楼，还有突然出现的来自同样没有和谦也在一起的世界的自己……难道这就是触发世界线切换的方法？  
这样就解释得通了。虽然不知道跟这条诡异的小巷有没有关系，在这里每抬头看一次那颗彗星，他就会掉进一个赌博轮盘里，飞速旋转后在随机的一个出口被抛出，来到的世界可能是幸福的，不幸的，即使同为幸福也会有不同的具体形式。但是从目前的这么多次轮转结果来看，恐怕这个集合里百分之八十都是可以和谦也交往的世界线吧，为何偏偏他就是那百分之二十呢？这种不甘，那百分之八十的白石根本就不会懂，搞不好他们也不会费心去抓住这么一个重新洗牌的机会——他们根本不需要攻，他们只要守。  
白石咬着牙沉下视线，摸进裤袋，那个利器还在，如同要证明自己的决心一般握紧了尖石，任由手指上的皮肤被尖锐的部分刺破，渗出了点点鲜血。看到自己染红的手指，白石控制不住地笑出来：没事的，就算血迹被发现，上面的DNA也是自己的啊，而我还好好活着不就证明了并没有人死去么？什么东西缓缓冲上头脑，驱动着白石再次回到战场。

谦也家对面的房屋依然没有人的气息，白石仔细辨认了一番，确定没有人，便躲了进去。接下来要选择一个最适合伏击的情况，现在这个屋里没灯的情况肯定不行，不能确定敌人到底在屋里还是在外面，要是在外面，自己反而容易成为被伏击的那个。白石像是要向星星许愿一般抬起头寻找那颗亮点，熊熊燃烧的彗核好似听到了祈愿一般将光亮投来，这一次，白石捕捉到了晕眩的那一刻——眼前的事物迅速模糊变暗，再一眨眼，自己由正面靠着墙变成了侧面靠着墙，在惯性作用下往前扑在了地上。感受比之前任何一次都要强烈，以至于刚完成切换时晕得站不起来，看来神明早就设置好不允许切换次数过多的机制，还是得把握好机会才行。  
唰。  
扶着墙缓缓站到恰好可以观察对面的高度，现在可以看到屋里亮了灯，隐隐约约有两个人影，在屋里很亲密的样子。有一种回到原点的感觉，第一次躲在这面墙后时正是看到了对面的谦也和“自己”，这一次不要让世界线发生切换，再找个机会把这个世界的自己杀死就好。  
突然，屋子里的灯熄灭了，紧接着房门被打开，两个人从里面走了出来。  
“我说白石，为什么一定要到商店街上看星星啊……”  
“别急，谦也，有惊喜哦。”  
“神神秘秘的……”谦也正要把视线投向夜空，一旁的“白石”飞快地把手挡在谦也眼前，顺势滑到耳际，将他的头轻柔地转向自己，两个人一下子凑近到了额头贴额头的距离。只见谦也愣了一下，主动贴上了对方的嘴唇。一个水到渠成的深吻完成后，两人相视一笑，什么也没说，只是挽起手走出小巷，走向了商店街。  
一股酸劲儿从胃里翻上来，冲上鼻腔，冲得白石差点呕吐出来。怎么能这么难受呢？但没有时间感伤了，这一个世界也没有给他机会，只能前往下一个世界。  
视线不知第几次对准那个切换开关。在晕眩袭来之际，白石意识到，现在彗星的角度已经比初次看见时低了很多，一旦它消失在地平线以下，是不是就意味着这个可以切换世界线的空间就要消失了呢？不管是越来越强的副作用，还是越来越低的彗星，都在告诉白石一件事——剩下的时间不多了。  
神啊，求求你了……白石终究还是向神明虔诚许愿了。  
唰。  
再次颤颤巍巍地扶着墙站起，白石揉着晕沉沉的脑袋，艰难地确认起情况。  
屋里有灯，只有一个大概是谦也的人影。门被打开了，走出来的是……  
是敌人。  
白石瞬间清醒。  
走出来的那个白石神色匆匆，东张西望一番后，盯着一个熟悉的位置走去——那是白石藏身过的，谦也家庭院的矮墙，他也是想在那里伏击可能出现的来客吧。  
没时间给白石东挑西选了，要抓紧时间解决。白石从这一边的墙后窜出，甚至来不及瞄准目标，径直扎进自己曾经的藏身地点，第二次将平行世界的自己压在身下，锁住手脚让对方不得动弹。竟然会这么轻易，那就乘着这个势头一口气拿下要害吧。空着的另一只手敏捷地掏出尖石，对准太阳穴就要扎下去。  
“等一下，等一下！”敌人猛地一挣扎，让白石的攻击歪在一边，“听完我的情报再杀也不迟吧？”  
“情报？”白石调整了一下手脚，把敌人拉回了自己的正下方。  
“就是这个世界的谦也的情报啊，你对这个世界的他一无所知，到底要怎么代替我跟他在一起啊？”朝向白石的这张跟他一模一样的脸上，竟然还挂上了笑容。  
“这个很重要吗？”白石保持着警惕。  
“当然，你以为谦也真就像他表面上那么神经大条吗？谦也是个敏感的孩子，你哪怕分一点心都会被他捕捉到的。”  
这话不假。不然，自己世界的谦也为什么会对自己越来越冷漠呢？一定是因为自己长时间忽视了他，一次次令他失望，他才慢慢没有了热情。  
“好，那你说，挑重点说。”白石冷冷地盯着敌人的脸。  
“嗯……首先，你知道他怎么称呼我吗？”  
“白石？”  
“那么你知道我和他什么时候开始交往的吗？”  
“……今天？”  
“是谁先告白的呢？”  
“我……你？”  
被压制住的“白石”吃惊地张大嘴愣了半天，吐出几个字：“……全都答对了啊。”  
混杂了惊讶、后悔、难过的感情像一块巨石重重地压在身上，快要喘不过气了。为什么同样是今天下定决心付诸行动，谦也却没有给自己机会呢？  
“我问你，”白石的嗓音低得听上去一点希望都没有，“这个世界的谦也和侑士君关系怎么样？”  
“很要好啊，好到每天都要打电话的程度，有时我都会有点嫉妒呢。”  
“那谦也的大学……不是要去东京读吧？”  
“谦也要去东京呢，但他还是答应了和我在一起，虽然要异地一阵子但是……”  
“为什么……”白石打断另一个自己的话，粗鲁地揪住对方的领子，更大声地吼了一句，“为什么？”  
“哪有什么为什么……”  
“备考的这一年你是不是每天都很关心他，每天和他上学放学，互相加油打气？”白石狠狠地埋低头颅，不想看另一个自己此刻从容的表情。  
“实话说……没有，因为不想影响他的学业，所以把告白憋到了今天。”  
暗处和明处的两个人影重叠了起来，完美叠合，合二为一的人影从起点飘到了当前时点，随后没有任何预备迹象地，分开，抛向了两个不同的方向。  
白石终究还是想不通了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我可能写得太绕了，说明一下：
> 
> 【1】这里的百分之八十和百分之二十，总体指所有喜欢谦也的白石，因为这个故事第一视角的白石喜欢谦也所以会默认总体就是所有喜欢谦也的白石，实际上真正的总体远不止如此。
> 
> 【2】然后放在整个系统来看，可以认为那百分之二十都会去闯平行世界而且有的已经替代成功了，比如那个跟谦也去商店街看星星的白石就可能是替代的，因为那百分之八十绝大多数不会意识到“不能看彗星”。
> 
> 【3】这一章最后那个白石是守方白石，因为百分之二十相对于百分之八十还是少，所以两个攻方白石出现在一个世界的概率也比较小。
> 
> 【4】从谦也对白石的称呼可以区分0和1（x具体来说，谦也称呼“白石”的话就是藏谦，称呼“藏”的话就是谦藏，个人设定


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白石还是下不了手杀人，所以他想了另一个办法。本章完结，HE。

“不是你的，永远不会是你的，”现在与自己面对面、长得一模一样的脸的男人，目光平静如水，“我非常理解你的心情，因为我们都那么深爱着谦也，我也不能接受谦也不爱我的世界，但是我们都没得选。”  
这算什么高高在上的同情。白石将视线从另一个自己的脸上移开。  
虽然他说的也没错。世间的无数种可能性中也许有两种就是，白石的性格和目前为止的所作所为都一样，不同的只有谦也的选择，而白石是干预不了谦也的选择的。  
既然如此。白石将视线移回，嘴角关不住那一抹狠笑。既然我们两个在各方面都一样，我只要以我原来的样子生活下去，又怎么会担心被谦也发现端倪？  
另一个自己的眼中清晰地映出白石的凶狠。白石又举起了利器。  
“慢着！你就没有考虑过如果我的尸体被发现会怎么样吗？”另一个自己开始剧烈地挣扎。  
白石一边努力固定住敌人的身体一边寻找合适的刺杀时机。  
敌人疯了似地大喊。  
“白石藏之介，你要杀人吗？”  
“好学生，乖孩子，完美圣经，你要杀人吗？”  
“你一个杀人犯要怎么给谦也带来幸福？”  
失控的机器停了下来。是啊，今晚这一击下去，他会永远记住这个骨头粉碎、血肉飞溅的触感，他会永远记住自己面目全非的脸，永远记住一个死于非命的自己。想到这里，白石开始恶心，眼前“自己”的脸不断地由清秀干净变为血肉模糊状。  
“不……”白石反射一般抬起手想要捂住双眼，手中的凶器则被敌人一把夺过，但白石还是很快地反应了过来，按下敌人抢夺凶器的手，被完全卸力之前，敌人将尖石抛到了两个人都够不到的地方。  
平局。现在连局势都变成一样的了，和这个世界的自己到底能相似到什么程度呢？连思维方式都很像，自己下一步的打算一定会被另一个自己识破。如此相像的两个人，却被命运的轮盘甩到两个完全不同的方向，这个轮盘就是这样不讲道理，一个没有感情的工具。  
等等……工具？  
白石想起了始作俑者——夜空中的彗星。白石已经养成了不轻易抬头看而估算出彗星位置的习惯，但是在这个世界里和谦也在一起、没有强烈的改换命运的念头的白石大概还不知道彗星的秘密吧？经过了不知情和知情下的若干次轮转好不容易掌握了轮盘的规律——虽然只是表面——至少，可以让我利用一下？  
猎物还没有放弃挣扎。白石顺着对方挣扎的方向轻轻一拉，突然被解绑的敌人满脸疑惑地被白石拉扯着移动到门外小巷里，像是意识到未知的危机一样又开始对抗起来。但也许是因为不像刚才一样很清楚地知道自己性命受到威胁，这一次敌人的对抗力量并不强，他不知道白石到底要把他怎么样。  
“你要干什么……”  
“你也离开这个舒服的地方，到别的平行世界去看看吧。”  
“难道你想把我……可是你怎么做得到？”  
白石早就蓄好力了。拉扯着的手臂，在白石迅速一转身时便搭在了自己的肩膀上，再向下一拉，后头的人便腾空而起——一个漂亮的过肩摔，敌人再次四脚朝天躺在了地上。  
“看见了吗？”白石按着敌人的双肩，还要借出一条缝，让敌人的视线接触到世界线切换的开关。  
“哈？什么？”被按住的人，头在不安地转动，突然像明白了什么一样，“啪”地闭紧了眼，“我不会看你要我看的东西的，不管是什么！”  
白石恼羞成怒，又无法对紧闭的双眼下手，正在犹豫间，双肩被敌人胡乱挥动的双手抓住了，紧接着身体不受控制地向前冲去，换作他自己脸朝下倒在了地上。  
脸也好，手臂也好，都毫不客气地在坚硬的路面上擦出一段距离，血从皮肤里渗出来，痛感火辣辣地刺激着神经中枢。白石终于体力不支，趴在地上站不起来了。  
身体被翻了个面，白石也没力气反抗了，全由角力胜利的那人处置。那人看起来已经卸下防备了，大概是因为自己怎么看也不像是能恢复过来的样子。眼皮好重，眼珠也转不动了，视网膜上映着的是已经无限接近地平线的彗星，余光里还有敌人的脸，看不清表情，在对焦失败的一团模糊中勉强能看见他的嘴一张一合……  
“你就自己去到下一个平行世界吧，不要来打扰我和谦也了。”  
唰。

好奇妙。身体好像能动了，知觉却还没有恢复。  
一片黑暗，一片空旷，分辨不出自己脚下到底是平地还是万丈深渊。  
黑暗的中间是一颗光球，它的光芒没有射向四方，而是被稳稳地收在自己的周围，像是在孕育着什么。  
白石走近光球。  
“这里是哪里……是你带我来的吗？”  
光球却只是自顾自地燃烧着，冷冷地燃烧着，不放出一点热量。  
像是要确认一下光球是不是真的不发热，白石伸出了手。  
接触到白石的手，光芒一下子像开了闸一样涌出来，白石忍受不住刺眼，缩回手臂想要挡一下，他的眼球却还是被光包围，仿佛那些光粒子全部钻进了身体里。  
“回到原来的世界去吧。”空间里回响着一个声音。  
白石来不及回答，整个空间都被光芒融化了……

双眼终于适应了光线，白石发现自己躺在一张不算熟悉的床上。  
但是气味很熟悉。  
“我什么时候来到这里的……”刚想起身，从手臂传来一阵刺痛，拉开被子一看，手臂上缠了少许绷带，还渗出了点点红色。  
昨晚的事情不是梦啊。  
“咔哒”一声，有人推门进来了。  
“你醒了？”  
光线勾勒出的人的轮廓，还有敲打着鼓膜的人声，都让白石瞬间鼻酸。  
“谦也，我……我怎么会在这里？”  
谦也叹了口气，从床边找了张凳子坐下，脸上满是担心：“你还好说……我半夜在家门口发现你躺在路上失去意识，都吓死我了。”  
“我躺在路上？”  
“你什么都不记得了吗？昨天傍晚你打电话过来的时候突然没信号了，再打给你就一直打不通了。很晚的时候突然接到你家人的电话问你到哪儿去了，我不想让他们担心就说你在我家，然后出门找你，你还真就在我家门口。”  
白石都记得的，包括那些谦也不知道的、一晚上的潜伏和争斗，对了，还有世界线的切换。最后的最后，他被那个平行世界的自己摆了一道，本想将对方扔进轮盘里抛到别的世界去，到头来还是自己被踢出局。  
那，现在是什么世界呢？白石想起那个梦一般的黑漆漆的空间，难道他真的回到原来的世界了吗……那个谦也会被抢走的世界？  
是吗。这个结果说不定也不赖。与其在一个不属于自己的世界里提心吊胆，与不知多少个自己争抢厮杀，不如回到这个以为无法幸福起来的自己的世界，靠自己去改变。没错，谁说自己和谦也的命运就这样定下来了，未来还有很长的时间，为什么不尝试改变谦也的心意呢？  
当白石这样想通的时候，他比昨晚想到任何一个杀死自己的好计策都要高兴。  
让他高兴的原因也许还有另一个——他终于获得一个和谦也好好谈心的机会。多久没有像这样开心地聊天了呢？仿佛回到他们最要好的那段时光，在那里，他们大喊着“胜者为王”，拼尽全力地追上每一个回球，也会拼尽全力地扫光“章鱼烧超高速快吃大赛”上的章鱼烧，和后辈一起没大没小地开玩笑、演滑稽剧……  
终于聊到白石说出一句“那我也该回家了”，此时已经是傍晚时分。谦也意犹未尽的样子，却也没有挽留，只笑着提出送白石到路口。  
“哎呀糟糕！”两人静默着走到路口，谦也突然叫起来。  
“怎么了？”白石侧过头去。  
“忘记给你想借口了，你的伤啊，回到家要怎么跟家人交代？”谦也用非常认真的眼神盯着白石看。  
“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”白石忍俊不禁，接下来谦也严厉呵斥要求不准笑就是过去常出现的经典场景了。一种甜甜的，带了少许酸味的东西从内心流淌出来。  
“话说回来，为什么一定要去东京上学呢？”  
谦也收起了玩笑的表情，严肃起来：“我已经下定决心要成为一名优秀的儿科医生，而侑士是一个非常值得我学习的人……我不能再悠闲下去了。”  
“嗯……仅此而已？”  
“哈？还要有什么？”  
白石和谦也面面相觑了半分钟。  
“那谦也，我有很重要的话想跟你说。”  
谦也脸上意外地并没有浮现出惊讶，他沉下目光，干脆地吐出一句：“我知道你想说什么。”反倒弄得白石不知所措。  
“你……知道？”  
“我昨天就跟你说过了，我知道你的想法，但是我去了东京之后，我们就要异地了，我不想让你那么痛苦……”  
白石吃惊得张大了嘴。“谦也，你是说你也喜……”  
“早就喜欢了啊笨蛋！”谦也的脸涨得通红，声音却带上了哭腔。  
这真的不是梦吗？可这分明比昨晚的经历、比昨晚受的伤还要真实。白石的心脏开始剧烈跳动，有什么东西仿佛快要冲破头顶。  
“谦也才是笨蛋呢，”白石拼命压抑内心的狂喜，慢慢地、小心翼翼地拥抱了谦也，“能和谦也在一起，我怎么会痛苦呢？”  
怀抱里能感受到谦也在轻轻抽泣。  
“你昨天表现得那么冷淡，知道我有多伤心吗，”白石已经可以平静地、甚至半开玩笑地说话了，“就因为这么点小困难，你也太小看我了。”  
谦也一定不知道，昨晚他是怎么为了一个和谦也相爱的结局付出多么艰辛的努力，甚至差点杀了人，经历了那样的一切，区区异地又能算什么。  
力量足以打乱人间秩序的彗星就这样匆匆地来又匆匆地去了，虽然白石在认识到彗星的秘密后依然没能切换到一条完美的世界线去，但是现在已经无所谓了，他可以凭自己的力量把握自己世界线的走向，实际上这也并不是什么新技能吧。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 非常感谢看完Coherence~其实这个脑洞可以追溯到很早很早，刚萌藏谦的时候，去年十一月吧，这个脑洞最早的样子是个很傻白甜的故事，选了三个平行世界——藏谦交往中、正打算告白和还没有互相喜欢，看这三个世界的藏谦交换位置之后会发生什么。因为太傻白甜所以也不是很想写，寒假的时候看了彗星来的那一夜，发现彗星到来还真不是什么轻松愉快的事，于是把脑洞修改成了有点暗黑的风格，拖了很久现在终于把它写出来了。  
> 电影花了很多笔墨才让主人公意识到彗星到来到底发生了什么事，因为有电影在先，我也就不在这个故事里赘述了，而是加了一些没有什么科学道理的设定，还给主视角白石设了九九八十一难（不），本来设想的结局是白石被丢回原来的世界（其实还不一定是原来的世界，因为可能性有无数种，大概率回不到原来的世界，只能说是和原来世界99%相似的世界）谦也还是没有答应和他交往，他下定决心来日方长现在不能放弃以后一定要追到谦也，在今天写完结章的时候突然糖分不足，所以写了他们其实是绕了一大大大大大圈的互相暗恋……总之希望大家会喜欢啦~


End file.
